spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (The Walking Dead: SpongeBob)
SpongeBob SquarePants is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in The Walking Dead: SpongeBob Description SpongeBob is described as "strong, strict, usually calm and protective. Spongebob has lost quite a bit through the three seasons he was on the show- no one messes with him. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, SpongeBob worked as a Frycook in the Krusty Krab under the cheap management of Eugene H. Krabs and a co-worker of Squidward Tentacles. Spongebob was very humble about his job and loved it and was much friendlier to people until the zombie apocalypse hit. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Spongebob at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around him. He eventually realized that the dead were rising and along with his friends and a family member had to survive the incoming apocalypse. Spongebob was very upset and angry when Lieutenant Baldspring was forced to execute Gary The Snail in Season 1, Episode 3 since he was bitten(or scratched) and infected with the virus. Spongebob even threatened to stab out Baldspring's throat. He eventually calmed down and later on in Episodes 4 and 5, became a resident of a Safe Zone named The Safe Area developed in Downtown set up by the Military and the Police. Spongebob however found out that the Military and Police have gathered residents to leave them for dead and have them fend for themselves. As a result, Spongebob and friends unleashed a herd of walkers inside the gates even though it caused many civilian deaths as well. After a fistfight with Captain McKeith and also witnessing Barnacleboy's grim end to a fate of being devoured, Spongebob along with Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Mrs.Puff, Dan, Pearl, Jake, Tabitha, Kara, Mermaidman and Grandma Squarepants were able to escape the overrun city. Spongebob, however, found out his grandmother was bitten on the stomach by a walker during their walker killing moment trying to escape and was forced to shoot her in the head to prevent her transformation into a walker. Season 2 Spongebob was a little more ready by the time Season 2 was released and his choice of weapon was a hatchet. Spongebob was no longer happy go lucky but at least stable and made best of the situation to survive. Spongebob decided that the Beach was a place to check out and there they settled down at a Beach House after making sure the beach was clear. They also found some new survivors named Larry Lobster, Patricia, Hector, Squilliam Fancyson, Bubble Bass and Paul Redmond. Later and from Episodes 3 to 6, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy had to rescue Larry's homosexual partner named Don Whale. They encountered a teen named Smitty but he was killed soon after slipping off a roof, impaling himself on a fence gatepost and eaten alive. May I mention, they had to avoid hundreds of walkers in the city but naiveness of being in the city like this drew them to the beach house leading to a full-fledged zombie invasion for Season 2, Episode 7. Unlike S1, hispanicEP6, the group actually fended off their home this time and succeeded. Soon after, the Hispanic group of survivors named Rosa, Benita, Nacho, Raisin and Anthony and they were led by a guy named Abuelito. For a great portion of the second half of Season 2, they settled down in Abuelito's manor but until having to deal with a very unstable Mr.Krabs in Season 2, Episode 11, who has been on a destructive path since Episode 2 of Season 2 after losing his wife, Kara to a cluster of walkers in a parking lot. He lost it and tried to murder Spongebob and Sandy since they did not respect him only to cause a heart attack in the process. His death "revealed" a line of decapitated walker heads which convinced the group that where they were staying was no longer a good place. When he tried to investigate a room full of walker noises in Episode 12 with Patrick, Mrs.Puff, and Dan, he sees survivors named Mexicano, Raisin, Anthony and Brick all decapitated walker heads and among them is Tabitha, Jake's older sister. This also led to the group being barbarically strung up for a burning ritual of sorts in Episode 13 but thanks to a stealthy Squidward, they escaped that situation and also with sprinklers. Episode 14 was the episode where they were to escape but murder their captors and while Spongebob witnessed Squidward murder Rosa, Benita, and Nacho. A vengeful Abuelito sliced open Hector's throat causing Spongebob to be upset about that. Luckily, the walker herd that invaded soon after consumed Abuelito. Spongebob and everyone else collected supplies from the manor and abandoned it. Season 3 Spongebob had intentions to begin a new life and new start at the Beach House with the rest of the group but this was not successful since new Military copter pilots arrived and began napalming Bikini Bottom to contain the outbreak. This forced Spongebob and everyone else back onto the road where they survived for quite some time in a law firm until walkers ran them out of there as well. Spongebob and everyone else then encountered a national guard camp and met a family of survivors named Joshua, Anita, Gregory, Jane and Johnny, all last names being Wilson. He seemed to trust them in Episode 2 but felt a little bit mistrustful in Episode 3. However, after they cleared out a Hospital they found thanks to Joshua, they were attacked by a mysterious group of survivors that claimed that was their territory leading to a violent and bloody battle of the fittest in Episode 4. Episode 5, Spongebob reached to new darker lengths where he accepted Mrs.Puff's offer in a deleted scene to bring the zombified corpse of The Dirty Bubble, one of the new villains to a "peace offering" at the villains actual base on the docks. Spongebob got the upper hand as TDB bit Man-Ray(the leader) on the leg forcing him to cut it off in Episode 6 and leading to another battle. Spongebob then witnesses Connie shoot Sandy's air helmet cracking it more after she kidnaps Patrick and Jake. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Spongebob has killed: * Military officials (Indirectly Caused) * Captain McKeith (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous Civilians (Indirectly Caused) * Grandma Squarepants (Out of Mercy) * Squilliam Fancyson (Caused) * Eugene Krabs (Indirectly Caused and Preventing Reanimation) * At Least 3 Unnamed members of Man-Ray's group (Caused) * The Dirty Bubble (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous zombies